


The Secret's Out

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welsey tells baby Connor a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret's Out

Wesley was in his office researching something for their latest case when Connor woke up, crying. He got out of his chair and picked the boy up, soothing words coming from his lips.

"Shhh, it's okay, uncle Wesley is here. Do you need changing? Hungry?"

Connor was dry, so Wes moved out of the office to find a bottle. Connor was the sunshine of all their lives, Angel's especially. Wes' heart constricted a little at the thought of the brooding vampire. It hurt that Angel had slept with Darla, but he couldn't be too jealous if Connor was the result. He wasn't sure when his feelings for Angel had turned from mere friendship to love, but he was sure that the love was unrequited.

As soon as the formula was heated to the right temperature, he started to feed Connor, pacing the lobby as he did so. Happily sucking down the liquid, Connor seemed to grin at Wesley. His eyes were the deep chocolate brown of his father.

"You look so much like him," Wes told the boy. "You're going to be a lady killer when you get older, fight them off with a stick. Not that your father will let you date before you turn thirty. You bring him such joy. The way his face lights up when he holds you, the way his eyes sparkle when he talks about you. He loves you very much. Just seeing him with you is all I need. It feels good to say this, so I'll let you in on a little secret, I love your daddy, Connor."

"I love you too, Wes."

Dropping the bottle with a yelp, Wesley turned to see the vampire in question standing at the door. He walked over to them, a playful smile on his face.

"Um...Angel, um..you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well I did, and I'm glad. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you." He trapped Wes in front of the counter, not letting him move. Connor just gurgeld happily. "I love you, Wesley. Don't know when it happened, but I do. I'd like to spend the rest of our lives raising Connor together and being a family."

Wes didn't know what to say. It was like a dream. Just then, Connor reached up, placed a hand on his cheek and said, "Dada."

Angel chuckeld and grinned. "See, Connor wants that too. What do you say, Wes?"

The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. "I say yes."

Angel leaned forward and kissed Wes, Connor gurgling between them.


End file.
